Call Me Again
by Zelha
Summary: ItaSaku AU. In which a long distance relationship doesn’t matter in the least when you have a phone nearby and a man with a delicious, sexy voice. Oneshot smut.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Stop being annoying now.

**AN:** This one is for Krickitat, in occasion of her birthday. Hope you like it, you zombie-fighter you! 8D Happy birthday!

-

**Call**** Me Again**

-

"Oh come on, Itachi, it's been years since Sasuke got over that silly crush."

"_Still, it does not amuse me to know he__ is around you."_

Sakura sighed into the phone. It wasn't as if Itachi was a possessive bastard – which he was without a doubt – it was just that she missed him terribly. After a year and a half of him studying abroad at a military university, all that saved her from madness were her medical studies, her family and friends... and those weekly calls from her darling man.

"So, how's the rain over there?" she asked as the finished washing the dishes. "We've been having such nice weather here that I was thinking in asking the girls go down to the beach next Saturday."

"_It is a nice plan indeed,"_ she heard his voice say. _"The morning training has been delayed to nine hundred hours since the field is flooded."_

"Ew," she wrinkled her nose at the mental picture. "Tell me you got all your shots, Itachi. Playing in the mud isn't really healthy."

"_I did. I dragged Kisame to the infirmary__ with me."_

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure he'll thank you afterwards, when the students' barracks are plagued with malaria."

"_Malaria,"_ he chuckled lightly, amusement evident in his tone. _"Have you been reading the book about the various diseases again?"_

"I have to, you know," she grumbled. Absently, she wondered if he thought she was pouting. "It's kind of disgusting, but I have the final about immunology next Wednesday. Now that I think about it, you haven't told me if you have finals this year too..."

"_No."_

"Why? You got theoretical finals last year."

"_This year the finals are __of the physical kind,"_ he intoned lightly. _"We will be evaluated accordingly to our performance in war games."_

The line was mute for a long moment, after which Itachi sighed. _"Sakura--"_

"Please be careful, Itachi..." her voice sounded strained with worry. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"_I will not get hurt,"_ his tone was firm and confident. _"I assure you."_

"Where's Kisame?" she asked, trying to change the topic. "Is he around?"

"_He is__ out drinking with Deidara,"_ Itachi answered. _"I expect them to come back after midnight."_

"And what time it is over there?"

"_Almost ten pm."_

"And what are you going to do now?"

"_... You a__re awfully nosy this evening,"_ he taunted. _"If you must know, I am lying on my bed, looking up to the ceiling and picturing you doing the same thing."_

"What, you have a hidden camera in my room or something?" she mocked, sounding flustered. "What else are you picturing?"

". . ._"_

"Oh, come on, Itachi! I'm not asking you to tell me what are you wearing or anything."

"..._Nothing."_

The line was silent for another long moment.

"...What?"

"_That is what I am wearing."_

"Are you serious?" she asked. He chuckled.

"_Maybe,"_ he finally said. _"Who knows? Maybe I am just waiting for you to fall asleep to break into your place and get under the sheets with you."_

"What a wishful thinking..." she sighed. "I miss you, Itachi."

"_And I you."_

"When are you coming back? I thought you've been licensed earlier this week."

"_I was going to, but then the Commander asked a few of us to stay in order to organize the field for the upcoming war games."_

She giggled. "I told you it was bad to be the teacher's pet, darling."

"_I fail to __understand the joke in that sentence,"_ he droned. She laughed again. _"Still, you have not told me what you are wearing."_

"What? Are you really into that?" she said incredulously. "Oh god..."

"_Do you want me to speculate about your current garments?"_ his voice changed into a purr. "_Perhaps you are wearing that black and red t-shirt you stole from me."_

"I slept with it until last night. Now it's in the laundry."

"_Mmm..."_ he hummed thoughtfully. _"How about that black negligee I got you for Christmas?"_

"That thing is still in my drawer," she said. "I told you I wouldn't wear it if you weren't here to see it."

"_I can see it with my mind's eyes,"_ he drawled, a note of dark amusement in his voice now. _"The blue yukata?"_

"Am I that predictable?" she laughed, stretching her arms. "Yeah, it's the yukata. And now I'm lying in bed just like you."

"_I can imagine you let your hair down."_

"Yeah, I brushed it earlier, before you called."

"_Where are your parents?"_

"They're out to dinner with _your_ parents," she answered with an amused huff. "Is it insane to fear for our sanity when they spend so much time together?"

"_Most certainly,"_ he affirmed. _"I expect our mothers to pounce on you after you graduate and our fathers to maul me when I get my degree."_

She snorted. "You haven't told your mom about your assignment to the desert, right?"

"_Not yet. Our__ orders have not been officially issued. I do not want to make her worry."_

"I see your point. My mom doesn't know I'm going to make my rural year in the jungle."

". . ._"_

"...What?"

"_I am certain you told me you were not sure about the rural."_

"I wasn't, but you told me you were assigned to the desert... aw, Itachi, it's hard enough to be here without you, don't ask me to be here when you're there!"

"_Calm down, Sakura. I am not asking you that."_

"It's just... aw."

"_I know, Sakura. Please do not cry."_

"I'm not crying! It's just that... I miss you so much, Itachi. I feel like it's been eons since we've been together."

"_I know. Are you getting ready to sleep?"_

"Not yet..." she stretched and let out a little moan. "Itachi?"

"_Do that again," _he said, his voice dropping to a husky tone she knew well. _"Moan for me."_

"...Itachi--"

"_Humor__ me,"_ he cut her off. _"What are you wearing under the yukata?"_

"My... my whities," she whispered, embarrassed, jumping when he let out a little growl.

"_Discard them, Sakura."_

"B-but--"

"_Sakura,"_ he rumbled. _"We are together at this very moment. I can feel your presence with me. Can you feel mine with you?"_

"Y-yes..."

"_Then let__ us do this together,"_ he whispered huskily. _"Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing right now?"_

"Oh god... are you..."

"_Yes,"_ he purred darkly. "_I am masturbating. How does that make you feel?"_

She moaned as her hand slipped under her dark blue yukata and white panties. "Itachi..."

"_Enter two fingers in yourself, Sakura,"_ he ordered in a strained tone. _"Pretend that those are my fingers, exploring you and finding you wet. Are you wet, Sakura?"_

"Oh... _yes_..."

"_I am so very __**hard**__ for you, Sakura,"_ he whispered. _"I am moving my hand fast, thinking it is __**your**__ hand bringing me pleasure, before I grab you by the waist and sheath myself within you."_

She moaned loudly, her mind picturing now how he took her from behind. He chuckled, such a sinful sound that elicited a new moan from her.

"_Tell me what are you doing, what are you thinking,"_ he commanded.

"I'm... mmnn, I'm doing that... with my fingers... and I'm thinking of you... doing..."

"_Doing what, Sakura? Taking you hard, making you scream? How? With your knees on my shoulders? With you riding my hips like you did the other day?"_

"Uhnn... no..."

"_Such naughty girl,"_ she could practically hear his smirk. _"You're picturing me taking you from behind, are you not? Having me driving myself so very deeply into you, feeling your core clenching me so tight that it's difficult to keep control of your writhing body_..._"_

"Oh... oh god, Itachi..." she panted, almost at the brink thanks to the frantic working of her fingers. "I think I'm gonna..."

"_**Yes**__,"_ he rumbled, breathing harshly. _"Come for me, Sakura. Let me hear you."_

This was her undoing, as she heard him grunt onto the receiver, signaling his own release. She hurtled towards climax, shuddering under her fingers. True, she had done this a few times in the past, but this orgasm – thanks to his presence over the phone – was so much more powerful.

"Mmm..." she breathed in satisfaction, as a sudden brisk knock on the door was heard and transformed her hum into a groan of annoyance. "What the..."

"_What?"_ Itachi asked.

"Someone's at the door," she said, scrambling to regain her composure. "How inopportune!"

He chuckled once more. _"Perhaps is someone you need right now,"_ he murmured.

"Yeah, right," she laughed as she padded barefoot into the living and trudged to the door. "The only one I need right now is..."

The door was opened, and Itachi was leaning on the jamb, cellphone still in his hand. He was dressed in the white uniform that it favored him so much. Sakura felt her knees go weak.

"You..." she spoke, her receiver slipping from her hand as Itachi kicked his bag towards her apartment. He dropped his mobile over it and grabbed her by her waist and closed the door, all in one fluid motion.

"_Tadaima_," he growled, pushing her to the wall as he kissed her feverishly. He pressed his erection to her abdomen, wordlessly letting her know that his little stunt didn't make him climax and that he actually intended to do so within her.

"I thought you--" she panted, feeling the panties hitting the floor and his white uniform being pushed from his body by her frenzied hands. "Liar..."

"Ah, but you enjoyed it, did you not?" he purred in her ear as he hoisted her onto the wall. Sakura wrapped her legs around his hips.

"_Yes_..." she almost wailed as she felt him hit that spot within her that never ceased to make her go wild.

"Just as planned," he smirked against her neck and started to move relentlessly.

-

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_

-XxX-

**AN:** Ahahaha, Itachi is such a pervert! Seriously, Sakura should have known he was going to trick her. The prompt was phone sex, so you guys are free to imagine how the wall sex ended. Of course, they were very satisfied afterwards. -winks- Also, the thought of Itachi wearing an Air Force uniform is my personal, selfish fanservice. Someone needs to fanart him like that. 8D TopGun!Itachi! :3 OMG.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
